<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Mornings by June_loves_Fanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133985">Winter Mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/June_loves_Fanfics/pseuds/June_loves_Fanfics'>June_loves_Fanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Dream SMP but there's no drama for once, Dream Smp, Fluff, I got winter feels don't mind me, M/M, Oneshot, Soft Husbands, i love them, its's excactly 666 words lol, they're married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/June_loves_Fanfics/pseuds/June_loves_Fanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Sap and Karl being adorable on a winter morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi I've recently fallen in love with this ship and including this one, I'm writing 5 oneshots at the same time right now lmao<br/>Since this is the only finished one I thought I'd post it so here you go<br/>This ship has way too little fics so here we go</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap layered a few logs into the fireplace and skillfully lit them on fire with a flint and steel he pulled out of his pocket. <br/>The flames blazed up immediately and filled the small room with red-orange light. <br/>Sapnap sat down in front of the fire, crossing his legs and trying to warm himself up. <br/>Winter had fallen over the lands of the SMP, and the falling snow had painted the landscape white.<br/>Everybody was trying to stay warm inside their houses, sitting around their fireplaces and only going out for only the most essential things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sapnap looked out of the big window. <br/>Aside from his footsteps, the walkway was entirely covered by snow. <br/>He scrunched his nose in displeasure as he remembered the freezing cold he had to walk through just a few minutes ago. <br/>Dream had asked him to see him, so he had to stand up when it was still dark outside to get to him on time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still lost in thought, Sapnap suddenly heard a creak behind him. <br/>He turned around. </p>
<p>"Hey baby. Slept well?" he asked, smiling.</p>
<p>Karl rubbed his eyes and yawned. <br/>He was wearing an oversized sweater and pyjama bottoms. <br/>His hair was still a mess from sleeping, and the cold in the bedroom had tainted his cheeks and nose slightly red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Morning, Sap," He mumbled, "got back alive from Dream?" </p>
<p>Sapnap laughed. </p>
<p>"Yeah, but it's cold as hell outside. I was about to freeze to death". </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karl walked over to him and sat down. <br/>He lay his head onto his shoulder and took his hand in his, intertwining their fingers. <br/>He lightly stroked over the golden ring on Sapnaps ring finger. </p>
<p>"I still can't believe we are here, at this point now," Karl said softly. </p>
<p>He turned to face Sapnap and smiled. <br/>Their eyes locked and Sapnap could read every feeling in Karl's eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes were filled with all the love, burning deep inside his heart. <br/>A steady flame, blazing up every time he looked at the other, almost resembling the fire in the fireplace in front of them. <br/>It was a fire that was not made to kill and destroy but to warm and heal, still passionate but also delicate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sapnap reached out and caressed Karl's cheek. <br/>He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. </p>
<p>"My husband...," Sapnap chuckled gently, "It does still sound unreal".</p>
<p>Karl made a content humming sound. He opened his eyes a few moments later after he had enjoyed Sapnaps warm hand on his cheek a bit more. <br/>He scooted a bit closer to him and folded his arms behind his neck.<br/>Their faces were only inches apart. </p>
<p>"This is the happiest I could be, to be honest," Karl murmured against Sapnaps lips. </p>
<p>He softly kissed him, putting all his love into the kiss. <br/>Sapnap immediately kissed back, laying his hands onto Karl's hips and pulling him closer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A while later they were still sitting in front of the fire, which had burned down to glooming ashes. <br/>It was getting colder again and Karl, who was still only wearing his sleeping clothes, was lightly shaking. <br/>Sapnap looked at him worriedly. <br/>Karl sighed. </p>
<p>"Can we just go back to bed?" He asked, "it's still early in the morning, and I wanna cuddle".</p>
<p>He pouted and looked at Sapnap with pleading eyes. <br/>Sapnap laughed. </p>
<p>"I wanted to say that it is late enough to stand up, but since it's snowing we don't have anything to do, and I do wanna cuddle as well".</p>
<p>Karl's eyes lid up, and he grinned. <br/>Sapnap shook his head, smiling to himself about his husband's cuteness and stood up. <br/>Karl reached out and made grabby hands in his direction. </p>
<p>"Help me up!" He laughed. </p>
<p>Sapnap chuckled and pulled Karl onto his feet. <br/>He intertwined their fingers on the way to the bedroom and pulled him into the fluffy blankets.</p>
<p>"I love you" Karl whispered. </p>
<p>"I love you too" Sapnap answered, placing a small gentle kiss on Karl's cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really bad at writing but I still hope you liked it lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>